Harry Potter and the Legend of the Super Styler
by TdlsSensei
Summary: Join Harry Potter and his friends as they travel into the world of pokemon! (this story is greatly inspired by the Harry Potter: Pokemon Master Series by Mr. Chaos, so please go check it out!) (note: sorry if there was an error with the most recent chap, the chapter has now been updated, and there was a format update for chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1: A grand Adventure

Ch1: The start of a grand Adventure!

AN: CH 1 is probably going to be the shortest chapter, as I am not too fond of Bashing the Dursleys (Dudley and Petunia actually appear Again in a later book!), and this story is very obviously inspired by the Harry Potter: Pokemon Master series, but has quite a few more places/stories added to it for various reasons. That being said, I still highly recommend that you check out the HP:PM series, as it by far the best HPxPokemon Crossover on the site (At least in my humble opinion). LS out!

Within the little town of Surrey, a family that lived in a small house near the center of surrey had just begun to wake up, and move about, aside from one small boy. This boy was harry potter, who, despite not knowing of it, was the boy who lived, son of the woman who fought, and the man that sacrificed, which made him far more extraordinary than he could ever know. He simply chose to stare at the ceiling, his eyes blank and tired, and lie there on his bed. Harry slept inside of a cupboard that was nestled underneath the stairs of the house. His bed was no comfort, as the mattress was rather thin and the blankets happened to be threadbare, as he was not given much aside from the old, worn, and thin blankets that the Dursleys no longer used. Harry shivered a bit, before sitting up to start his day, only to hear a loud crash from outside of the cupboard. He sat up immediately, and pulled on his glasses, before peeking out the grate of the door that lead inside of his cupboard. His eyes widened with shock when he noticed a large dog-like creature sitting outside of the cupboard. It was a regal looking creature that had pale cream-colored fur, a fluffy mane, and what looked like stones poking out of its fur. It was a pokemon, and it was one that he had never seen before. He gently pulled the door to the cupboard open, and let out a gasp as he began looking around the room.

The dursleys were all cowering somewhere in a different room, the barking of another pokemon obviously terrifying them. Harry crept towards the cream-colored pokemon, and reached out his hand to touch its fur, shaking slightly as he did so. He jumped in fright when the pokemon turned towards him, its large blue eyes seeming to pierce his soul as he stared into them. Harry shuddered a bit, until the pokemon moved towards him, and placed its head underneath his hand, causing a look of surprise to cross his face. He looked up, a look of surprise on his face when he saw a giant of a man walk into the hall, a dark red and white pokemon following him. The man gave a friendly wave, before recalling both of the pokemon. "There ya are!" the man said cheerily, " Allo 'Arry! I haven't seen yeh since yeh were a baby!" Harry simply sat there staring at the giant of a man, his eyes wide with shock. "Erm, I-I'm sorry..?" he said weakly, "Wh… who are you exactly?" The man seemed to slap himself with shock at something. "Blimey! I forgot ter introduce myself!" He cried, before grinning at harry again. "The Name's Rubeus Hagrid, but yer can call me Hagrid!" Harry seemed to perk up a bit as he heard footsteps coming from the other room. A few moments later, Vernon and Petunia had exited from the other room, and Harry flinched at the sight of them. Vernon was obviously furious with Hagrid, his face a blotchy red and purple from anger, while Petunia was pale, and looked ready to faint from fear. Hagrid turned to face them as Vernon strode forward, and pointed a finger in the Giant mans face. "Now you listen here! That boy is going Nowhere." He snarled, glaring at Hagrid. "He doesn't need to be associated with abnormal freaks like YOU and those freaks that were his parents!" Hagrid simply stared back at Vernon, a deadpan look on his face… though his eyes were filled with rage. "It feels right ter give him a choice, Dursley." he said calmly, before turning back to harry, and handing him a letter. "Here, Harry. I think yeh have a right ter know about yer family, and who they were." The letter was labeled to be from Hogwarts School of Battle. Harry stared at it for a few moments before looking up at hagrid with a confused expression before the giant nodded and motioned for him to open it up. Harry gently peeled off the seal, before it revealed the letter enclosed within.

Dear Mr. potter,

We are pleased to let you know that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Battle. Enclosed you will find a list detailing the items that you are required to have as a first year student. Term Begins on September 1st, and we must receive a reply from you no later than August 29th. We hope to hear from you soon

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.

Harry took the letter and put it aside, before pulling out the item list for the upcoming year.

First year's require:

1 set of the standard Trainers uniform (White with black trim)

1 set of the beginner Pokégauntlet Uniform. (Black with white trim)

1 pair of standard running shoes (White or Black)

1 standard potion making set (Year 1)

3 Standard Pokéballs (Note: Students are not allowed to have custom balls, or any of the higher grade of pokeballs. Premieré balls are also forbidden for this reason.)

1 Pokénav, with the year 1 book and instructional programs

These programs include:

a copy of "Pokémon Tracking: Year 1" By Palendia Caché

a copy of "Sweet Treats and Good Eats: Beginners Edition" By Cremé Poffi

a copy of "The art of Pokéball crafting: Year 1" By Kurt Premier

a copy of "Pokémon grooming: Caring for your friend!" by Leilani Gorumi

a copy of "Crafting Cures: Year 1" by Maxi Revivieré

A copy of "Battle tactics: Year 1" By Rori Batting

A copy of "Pokétography: the art of capturing the fantastic" By Trip Reily

1 communication device (C-Gear, Pokégear, X-transceiver, or Pokétch)

1 standard cap of any type, shape, and color

As a general rule, all first year students may not try out to play for their house PokéGauntlet team, and may only have a single Pokémon for their first year.

Harry simply stared, wide-eyed at the paper, shock coloring his features. He glanced up at hagrid, worry slowly starting to seep into his expression. "... Erm, Sir?" he said weakly, "... Even if I did agree to attend here… how could I afford it?" Hagrid smiled at Harry faintly, before there was a burst of white light as the Pokémon from before re-appeared in front of him, before immediately proceeding to nuzzle him. Harry could've sworn that he heard a faint voice say that he "Smelled like a nice person" for the briefest moment. Hagrid chuckled a bit, before mussing the fur of the pokemon a bit. "Seems ta me Fang's taken a liking to yeh!" He said Cheerfully, "Yeh don't need to worry 'bout paying for yer school things. Yeh didn't think that yer parents left yeh with nothing, did yeh?" Harry noticed that Vernon had overcome his fear somehow, and was glaring at him with a ferocity that harry had never even seen before. "If you leave with him, don't come back." he said, his voice one of deadly calm, and causing Harry to shiver as Vernon stalked off and away from him. Harry looked up at Hagrid again, who simply looked sad at this point, but gave a 'What can you do?' kind of shrug when he saw the look Harry was giving him. "Do yeh want ter do this? We can provide you with a home until someone else would like to take yeh in?" Harry looked over at the Dursleys, a sad look on his face. Petunia looked sad as well, but her face was tinged with understanding, quite unlike Vernon, who seemed to be looking at Harry as though he were an inhuman creature. Harry turned to hagrid, before agreeing to leave with him. The giant man seemed to be ecstatic about this, as did the pokémon, as it seemed to trot off over to hagrid, barking happily. Harry smiled quietly, before hagrid walked over to take his hand in his own. Harry grabbed it, and walked out of the door, and off into a new adventure with his friend. It was certainly the start of a Grand adventure, one that would change harry's life forever. Hagrid had gently guided him forward and down the street, and had happily begun talking to Harry about the Region. Their first stop would be at Meridian City to pick up his school supplies, as well as for hagrid to do some business with the local bank there, then it would be straight to hogwarts with the two of them! Term started in less than 5 days, so they would also be staying at a local inn. Harry noticed that they were going to be taking a train to Meridian City, as it was quite the distance away from the city, being almost a 2-Day Drive compared to the single-day train ride that they were doing just to reach the city. Hagrid explained that they would be going to the local stores within Meridian City to obtain his gear for school. "Erm, Hagrid?" asked harry, a nervous look on his face as the giant man turned to him. "What exactly does Hogwarts… teach?" Hagrid smiled at harry before he spoke.

"Hogwarts teaches yeh skills yer gonna need regardless of what yeh plan ter go into, 'long as it's Pokémon-related I suppose." said Hagrid cheerfully, "They'll teach yeh how ter take care of yer Pokémon — Grooming, how to properly cook for 'em, and how to craft potions fer them. They'll also teach yeh how to participate as a Pokémon coordinator, and participate in small tournaments, though that won't be till at least yer third year. They'll also teach yeh about Pokéball crafting and Pokémon battling, which are probably yer most important classes, aside from potions ya' know. Finally, they'll teach yeh how to run the Pokémon Gauntlet, PokéGauntlet fer short. Jus' Think of it as a souped-up version of the Johtonian's Pokéathlon." Harry looked confusedly at Hagrid, so he let out a sigh before continuing. "Tha PokéGauntlet Is a bit like an overly large obstacle course that yeh have to run through, and each team has at least 8 players: Tha Chasers, (there's four of them), Tha Keeper, tha trappers (two of them),and tha Seeker. The job of tha Chasers are ter collect points by travelling through the course and battling ta other teams Chasers, and collecting pennant flags. The job of ta Keeper is ter defend the Goalroom, which is where yer team's flag is.

Typically, tha keeper has a bulky or strong Pokémon to help them defend it. Tha trappers are responsible fer setting up various traps for the opposing team ter deal with. Tha Seeker's job is ter take tha opposing team's flag. Usually yeh would have a Pokémon that is agile and powerful ter make yer job easier, otherwise yeh would run into plenty of issues fer your run. If I'm not mistaken, yer dad was actually a Seeker!" Harry looked startled at this. "He ran the gauntlet? For which house?!" he gasped, eliciting laughter from Hagrid at his enthusiasm. "Calm down 'Arry! If yeh really wanna know, he ran the PokéGauntlet fer Gryffindor. I would be shocked if yeh didn't make the team, regardless of yer house. It's practically in yer blood!" Harry had an excited smile on his face. "What's Hogwarts like!?" Hagrid smiled fondly at harry before speaking again. "I would say tha 'Ogwarts is tha best school fer teaching kids about Pokémon, but I would be wrong. It certainly is the best one fer tha Zodia Region though, and Kids love it there. Tha school is separated into four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each of them has a reputation though, and each one has a specific trait that they prefer their students ter have. Gryffindor likes to have students with a strong sense of justice and bravery, Slytherin likes Cunning and Ambition, Ravenclaw likes Curiosity and Intelligence, while Hufflepuff likes Kindness and a bit o' justice as well!" Harry listened to hagrid ramble on about various things in the Zodia Region, before eventually nodding off once again, as it had finally reached nightfall...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2: Mysterious ENcounters!

A/N: Hey guys, Keeping this AN short this time! welcome to chapter two, where we see a brand new face involved in the story, a trip to Diagon Alley, and a trip to Ollivanders! Also, get ready to meet Harry's starter Pokémon! LS out!

Harry woke up with a tired yawn. They were already almost to Meridian City, and they could see the outskirts of the city just outside of the trains window. He felt his heart begin to race with excitement. He could already see strange creatures fluttering about. There were butterflies flying around the train, in all manners of colors, shapes, and sizes. "Hey Hagrid, what are those Pokémon?" asked Harry, his eyes filled with awe. "Them there are a flock of Beautifly and some Mothim. Not very common fer them to be here, but there's a breeder 'ere in Meridian City that's been selling them fer a while now. As fer the reason there's so many of 'em? They're migrating fer the winter, most flying types aren't ter keen on the colder months, and it's pretty cold here in Zodia fer ta winter." Harry looked excited about their arrival in Meridian City, and was practically bouncing around in his seat. Hagrid chuckled at Harry, before guiding him out of the train and into the station… only to nearly bowl over a young teen with lime green hair that was long and tied back in a ponytail.

Harry immediately got up and began apologizing profusely for knocking the teen over, when a creature that resembled a small, black and red fox hopped up, and growled at him. "... hurt… fight you… mean human…" harry felt confused as he heard bits and pieces of English coming from somewhere. He noticed that the teen had sat up, a dazed look on his face, his eyes slightly unfocused. Harry walked forward, an embarrassed look on his face. "Sorry… I didn't mean to knock you over..." he said softly, holding out his hand to the young teen. The boy shook his head as if to clear his mind, before taking Harry's hand, a nervous look on his face. "... it's okay, I think… I wasn't watching where I was going..." he said quietly, before glancing at the small pokemon in his lap. "... calm down just a bit, Shadow… it was my fault, not his..." the small pokemon looked even more annoyed, but headed the words of her master and hopped on his shoulder as the teen stood up. Harry looked relieved, and made to tell the boy his name when hagrid finally appeared behind him, scaring the living daylights out of the young teens.

"Harry! There yeh are!" he said cheerfully, before looking at the green haired teen with a faint smile on his face. "Blimey, seems ter me that yeh already met N! Did yeh have a safe trip from Unova, N?" the newly named N nodded quietly, stroking his pokemon. "... Maybe things can be different this time..." he whispered, still stroking the little fox. Harry looked confused, and turned to hagrid about the situation. "He hasnt come from the happiest of homes, either 'Arry…" said Hagrid quietly, "He's here because his family was a horrid lot, and tried ter force him to use his abilities fer bad." Harry looked confused after Hagrid had said abilities, so hagrid let out a sigh. "'Arry, I would explain it ter yeh, but that's not my place ter do so. You'd have to ask N." Harry nodded, especially since it seemed to be a bit of a touchy subject for the Greenette, as he had a small frown on his face as he fussed over his pokemon. The Pokémon yipped at N, swiping at his nose, eliciting a cry of pain from the greenette, and the two began going back and forth while yipping, growling, and barking at each other, causing Harry to jump with surprise at the pieces of conversation that he was hearing this time. harry winced, rubbing his head while he listened to the two argue back and forth before they finally stopped. N looked up, with a sheepish expression… until he noticed harry seemed to be in pain from something, upon which his expression quickly shifted to confusion. "Are… you okay, Harry?" Harry winced again, before opening his mouth to reply.

"Just a headache, I think." he said softly, "Erm… what was that all about? The growling..?" N looked confused at first, before he facepalmed. "Forgot about that… Sorry harry." he said, an embarrassed look on the teens face. "I'm what most people refer to as a 'Speaker', a person that can speak the same language as Pokémon. I'd really rather not talk about it, though, since It's one of the reasons I'm here now, instead of in Unova…" Harry nodded, before looking up at Hagrid. "Where are we heading first, Hagrid?" Harry asked, before nearly jumping in fright when N's Zorua jumped on his shoulder, and headbutted him. "Shadow! Cut it out!" N cried, quickly pulling the tiny fox off of Harry before he could do anymore damage. Hagrid chuckled, before gesturing for the two to follow him. Harry looked to N, who simply shrugged before pulling out his Pokénav and selecting something on it, before showing it to harry. On the screen was a display involving different stores and restaurants in the area. "After we go get your credit card and Pokénav, we can go exploring around Diagon Alley. That's after you get your first Pokémon though!" He seemed genuinely excited about this, which made harry grin as well.

N's Excitement was pretty contagious it seemed! Hagrid guided them to a large red and white building with a Pokéball emblem on the roof. It was one of the biggest Pokémon Centers in Meridian city, and catered to all manners of travelers. They walked in, and harry was almost floored with the amount of people walking around here. The building had two floor, the upper floor visible from below, and was chock full of several traveler shops, as well as a group of people around what appeared to be a massive globe. N noticed where Harry was looking before grinning. "That giant globe is what's known as the Global Trade Center, GTS for short. It's where people from all around the world go to trade their pokemon!" said N, his eyes glittering. "You can get fairly rare Pokémon just by trading something from your region! I know Regional starters are a favorite for trainers to breed, raise, and trade to other trainers, and the same goes for Pokémon unique to a specific region! It's an incredible system, that's for sure!" Hagrid chuckled at N's enthusiasm. "Aye, it's fer trainers who have the official pass ter use it though." he said, "It's mainly fer people wanting to start a Pokémon breeding business. It's also fer trainers who are looking to get an extremely rare Pokémon from tha official breeders, or even ter get a shiny Pokémon. Not many do that though, since its more rewarding ter find one in the wild or hatch one out of an egg!" N nodded, a worried look on his face. "I would probably never use it, even if I did get the pass for it..." he said quietly. "I can't ever imagine trading away my friends… especially one I've raised since it was only a baby Pokémon."

Harry looked around a bit more, noticing the red haired woman tending to various Pokémon alongside a large pink and white Pokémon. Harry looked around some more, before realizing that there was a line of people standing in front of a group of rather short men. It was a strange sight, as they all looked the exact same! Hagrid noticed his line of sight, causing the giant man to chuckle."There are many families in various regions that are attuned to a very specific job. We have the Joy family, who take pride in being Pokémon medical experts and running pokemon centers. Then we have the Jenny Family, which specializes in criminal justice, that lot usually ends up working as a police officer or as an Auror, depending on the region 'o course! Then yeh have the Don Georges, who run various fighting events and commentate fer them, Never been ter a tournament that hasn't been run by them before! Then we 'ave the Andersons, Those men there are the bankers of many regions, and usually run various bank branches from within the Pokémon centers in any given region. And Erm… They also have a real bad temper when yeh call 'em small, so I'd not call them that if I were yeh." Said hagrid, rubbing his shin absentmindedly. 'Apparently he must have found that last part the hard way…' thought harry, wincing at the thought of getting kicked in the shins.N nodded at hagrid's explanation, a thoughtful expression on his face.. "Then you have the Porter family, who run various battle cruise ships, though their family is a lot smaller than the Jenny and Joy families, though those two dwarf most families to be quite honest." he added, before gesturing to one of the lines. "You two go on ahead, My card is already set up." he said calmly, before wandering off with Shadow, getting looks from the occasional trainer, as well as getting quite a few gasps of surprise at his Pokémon. Harry turned to hagrid, confused at their interest in the small fox. "Tha Pokémon N's carrying is what's known as a Zorua. It's quite tha rare Pokémon, even in Unova where they live!" he said brightly, "course, There's a Variant that lives here in Zodia that has white fur. has a different ability and type though, so not many are as keen on having one of them as they are a Unovan one... Why don't we go get yer card from the Andersons fer now?" Hagrid guided Harry to the line where new students were. A boy was ahead of them with his Grandmother, and had a small Acorn-like Pokémon clasped within his hands. After they finished with the teller, Harry and Hagrid moved forward to collect Harry's credit card.

"Name?" asked Anderson, a bored look on the mans face. "erm, H-harry Potter!" said Harry nervously, while the man looked at his computer before typing up a few things, and pulling out a freshly printed credit card with Harry's name on it. "Please bear in mind that this card has the standard limits. you can only purchase four standard Pokéballs, a total of three regular potions, one of each type of heal, excluding full heals, and 5 revives. herbal restoratives, higher tier Pokéballs, vitamins, and higher tier potions are not available for purchase. It also gives you full access to Ollivanders, as well as access to upgraded school items, though you are not allowed to purchase a bike or skateboard due to safety reasons. so please keep these rules in mind while you use it, as they are in place for a good reason. Thank you for doing business with us, and we hope to see you again soon, Mr. Potter." said teller Anderson, nodding at Harry. Harry took the card, and walked off with Hagrid to find N... who was currently arguing with a trainer who looked like they wanted to snatch his beloved partner.

"... I told you to back off you Jerk!!" N shouted angrily, glaring at the man. "What the heck is a kid doing with a Unovan Zorua here, they're too rare for some baby to take care of! Just let me have it, and I'll give you a nice Pokémon in return!" Hagrid walked over, a stern look on the normally friendly giants face as he approached the trainer. "I'd suggest yeh leave tha kid alone, he said no ter yer offer. Shove off." He said darkly, causing the trainer to go white before running off in the opposite direction. N seemed relieved about his intervention, and smiled at Hagrid. "Thanks, Shadow was getting really mad at him and might have attacked him if you didn't step in... though i was kinda debating on whether or not I should do that myself..." said N quietly, before turning to Harry. "Are you ready to go get your first Pokémon, Harry?" Harry nodded, before running out after N, the greenette somehow being much faster than he was...


	3. Chapter 3: I choose you!

Ch3: I choose You!

Harry meekly followed N into Ollivanders, a nervous expression on the young teens face, while N seemed excited for him. "Lighten up Harry!" said N, smacking the young teen on the back, startling him. "It's not everyday you meet your first Pokémon! I can't wait to see what type of pokemon you'll get! I hope It's friendly, and I'll tell you what they think of you when you meet them! " Harry smiled as N began to ramble again about the different types Pokémon, as well as making bonds with them. The teen was nice, yes, but he seemed to talk rather… fast.. Harry supposed it must have just been because of how excited the boy was, but he seemed to talk really fast even when not excited! Harry and N both jumped in surprise when a man with tufted white hair strode into the room, a look of surprise on his face. "Ah! So we finally get a visit from the famous Harry Potter! Such an honor to meet you young man!" Said the man, giving them a friendly wave.

"Greetings! I am Garrick Ollivander, the owner of this fine shop! I would assume that you are here with your friend to get your first Pokémon, the — Good Arceus is that a Unovan Zorua?!" Ollivander exclaimed, catching sight of shadow peeking out from underneath N's hair. N nodded, backing up a bit, causing Ollivander to hold up his hands in a reassuring gesture. "I only meant to comment that it looks like you have been taking great care of your partner! Would I be correct to assume that someone tried to snatch them away from you?" Said Ollivander, letting out a sad sigh as N nodded. "I never understood why some people would steal from someone who so obviously loves their Pokémon. I promise I will not take them from you. It's quite obvious that you both share that love for each other." N nodded, and Ollivander smiled at him before turning to Harry. "Now, follow me Mr. Potter!" Harry nodded, before following the old man to the counter. "Now you see, I have a wide variety of Pokémon — from grass to ground, Fairy to Ghost, Big and small, Square and round, You name it! Although a great deal of Pokémon are very rare, even with numerous breeders raising adult Pokémon and their young, so sadly I am quite limited on regional starters at the current moment, even the Zodian ones!"

Ollivander pulled a Pokéball from the wall, and smiled at it fondly. "Ah, a level 4 male Pichu! Here, try holding the ball for a moment!" said Ollivander cheerfully. Harry held the ball in his hands for a few moments, before it seemed to spark with electricity, nearly causing him to drop it. Ollivander tsked before grabbing the ball back from harry, "No, no this one won't do for you. Let's see… Ah! Try this one! A level 6 female snubbull!" N watched the Pokéball, before shaking his head. "I don't think that one likes Harry, It sounds kinda… mad for some reason..." Ollivander nodded, before putting it back, and swapping it out for another. "Alright, how about this one? A level 2 Male Oddish." Harry held the Pokéball for a few moments before Ollivander grabbed it back. "No, no, that one won't do either. It's been quite some time since I've had this kind of challenge Mr. Potter." This continued on for several minutes, with Ollivander, and occasionally even N, commenting on the different Pokémon, before Ollivander approached harry with a final Pokéball. "Let's see if you'll bond with this one, shall we? A level 5 male Eevee." Harry gently grabbed the ball, and could've sworn that the fleeting sensation of warmth had flashed over the Pokéball. Ollivander clapped his hands, an excited smile on his face, though his eyes seemed to be filled with grief.

"How… curious is this..." he said softly, glancing at the Pokéball."How curious indeed that you would get that Pokémon… When its brother took away your family."

Harry paled slightly, before turning to N. "I think that eevee really wants to be your partner, Harry..." he said quietly. "I don't think it would be right to refuse it over something it had no control over..." Harry steeled himself, before paying Ollivander for Eevee, and leaving the store with N. Harry and N walked around for several minutes, simply enjoying the light of the new day. N eventually guided him into a shop where they could go ahead and get their backpacks and suitcases. N explained that it would be a pain to carry around everything themselves, so it would be a good idea to get one now while they didn't have much to carry so that they could utilize the Mass-Shrink technology within the bags. Harry looked surprised when N grabbed a bag that looked different than most of the others. Noticing Harry looking carefully at his bag, N smirked at harry, before showing him something unique about the bag.

"You see, this bag is actually equipped with an Eelektross Guardian System." N said, his smirk widening into a grin. "It basically makes it impossible to break into one's personal belongings. The only way someone could get into this bag is if they were a professional hacker, which is quite rare." N's bag was green, black, and white, with what looked like a regional Emblem on it. "Plus most of the Eelektross GS Items are from Unova anyways… I might not have liked my life over there, but that doesn't stop me from missing my home..." Harry nodded at N, understanding where the Greenette was coming from. Harry grabbed a similar bag that had some red and black on it. They both paid for their items before heading over to Madamé Malkins Trainer wear.

The instant that they walked in, N seemed to wave enthusiastically at a pair of girls standing off to the side while their clothes were being tailored. "Concordia! Anthea! Heeeeeey!!" he cried, running over whilst dragging a gobsmacked harry behind him. The two girls were obviously older than they were, and were being outfitted with newer trainer uniforms, both of them in green and purple. The pink haired girl waved enthusiastically, while the blonde simply decided to smile at them. They were very pretty, and looked as though they were sisters. N turned back to harry, a grin on his face. "Hey harry, I think that I need to introduce you to my older sisters!"

Next Chapter: The Burmy Duo: Anthea and Concordia!


	4. Chapter 4: Burmy Duo

Ch4: Burmy duo, Anthea and Concordia!

A/N: Thank you so much to those who have reviewed the story :D I'm so glad that you like it, and I really appreciate the feedback that I've gotten so far~ it's been a while since I've updated... ^^; this chapter will be the last one in Diagon Alley, so we'll be getting into the actual plot of the story pretty soon! Prepare to meet the rest of the Golden Trio after the next chapter!

LS Out!

A/N 2: apparently there was an issue regarding this chapter, so I updated it with

* * *

Harry was startled by the appearance of the two girls, who looked like they could've been twins had they not had different colored hair and eyes. The first girl had honey blonde hair, styled in a way that gave her a pair of hair antenna that sat in a V shape. Her eyes were a beautiful amber color that seemed to pierce right through you. The second girl had long, salmon pink hair that reached to her waist, and was styled to keep her bangs framing her face. She had soft pink eyes that seemed to have an odd, slightly dull look. Harry looked at N, and noticed that he shared that same trait with the pink haired girl. The blonde haired girl approached them, a faint smile on her face. "N, who is your new friend..?" she questioned, curiosity present in her voice.

"His name is Harry, and he's-" N was cut off as the blonde let out a surprised gasp. "No Way! You met Harry Potter ALREADY?!" she squealed, turning to Harry"It's so nice to meet you! What do you think of Zodia? Do you know anywhere nice for someone to shop? Do you have any friends? Are you… " Harry, for his part, simply looked dazed at the rapid line of questioning, sweat-dropping at the utter enthusiasm radiating from the blonde. '_S-so that's the trait they share..?_' he thought weakly, '_I've never met anyone that's as enthusiastic as this girl!_' N seemed to be slightly embarrassed by his sister's behavior, and he gave the blonde a pleading look. "Concordia, I think he's feeling a bit overwhelmed by the amount of questions you're asking him..." he said politely, and almost immediately the newly introduced Concordia seemed to back off slightly, an embarrassed look on her face. "S-sorry, I'm not the best in social situations…. Sorry if I overwhelmed you a bit, Harry..." she apologized, scratching her head awkwardly.

Harry smiled weakly, and scratched his head."D-don't feel bad about it… I… I just didn't expect that, that's all… I didn't mean to blank out like that..." he whispered, an embarrassed look on his face. N sighed, a worried look crossing his face. "Don't get all dreary and embarrassed, I don't think anyone got their feelings hurt." he said bluntly, before his grin returned. "Why don't you let your new partner out of his ball and get acquainted?" Harry's eyes widened with realization, and he hurriedly pulled out the Pokéball for Eevee that he'd placed in the Pokéball pocket of his new bag. "I can't believe that I almost forgot about him!" Harry cried, a startled look on the young teen's face. "Alright Eevee, Come on Out!" Harry threw the ball into the air gently, and it opened, expelling a white light that materialized into a… Shiny Eevee.

Everyone in the room stared at the tiny pokemon in shock, though Harry only seemed confused. "Why's everyone staring at Eevee like that?" he asked N, who seemed bemused rather than shocked. "It's a rare variant of Eevee's natural coloring." He explained, "When a Pokémon has a different color than their natural counterparts (This includes Regional variants too), It's referred to as a 'Shiny' Pokémon, and they're extremely rare." N knelt down, and started 'Speaking' to the tiny fox, Shadow jumping from his shoulder and joining him. After a few moments, they began playing together, Harry and Concordia eventually joining in with them. The small green and white Pokémon that had been perched on Concordia's shoulder also began playing with them, cheering while Shadow and Eevee seemed to be sparring each other, using tail whip and the occasional tackle. It was almost as if the Pokémon were dancing.

A few minutes later the other sister, Anthea finally joined them. "That took far too long." she said, sighing in annoyance, before straightening her new jacket. "At least they look good though… nothing like the things we wore while we attended Ignis… " Harry looked confused, prompting Anthea to explain a bit. "Ignis is the Regional school of Unova." She explained, "While it is pretty well respected, it's infamous for its terrible uniform designs. It's… pretty bad..." Harry nodded a bit, holding his Eevee in his lap, the tiny fox having fallen asleep. Harry and N had already bought simple jackets in the colors that the school had recommended, while one of the shop-owners had given harry a special brush designed specifically for long-furred Pokémon. The brush had a bright red grip, with golden yellow highlights. He gently began brushing over Eevee's fur

Eevee seemed to be happy with the brushing, and was pawing at harry while he brushed the snowy Pokémon. It was kinda adorable to watch to be honest. He rather enjoyed being able to sit around with people that weren't going to be mean or hateful to him for no reason. He decided that sitting by themselves in a lonely part of the store wasn't any fun, so he got everyone to gather up their things, and they went over to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlor. Harry ordered a simple chocolate milkshake, as well as some Poképuffs (frosted sweet Poképuffs to be exact, Though it was only at N's suggestion) for Eevee. He smiled when the diminutive fox started to chow down happily, his face one of pure bliss and contentedness. It was really quite adorable, now that he thought about it. There were all kinds of Pokémon in the area that they were in, ranging from the absurdly small, to the incredibly large. That being said, it was a pleasant way to relax in the middle of a shopping trip.

They continued to look around, hagrid showing them around the other parts of Meridian city, occasionally stopping in nearby stores to look at things. Harry was looking at some of the different items for normal type pokémon, eventually settling on a silver silk scarf, with a pokéball emblem in the center. Eevee happily accepted the scarf, letting harry wrap it around his neck. "**Vee~!**" he cried, happily nuzzling harry, eliciting a smile from Anthea, who gently stroked Eevee behind the ears. "You two have only just met, and yet I feel such a strong bond between the two of you..." she said softly, closing her eyes. "... You'll make a lovely trainer, at least, when you finally gain some skill that is. I've no doubt in that regard." Anthea mussed his hair, prompting him to bat at her hand playfully to get her to stop. N was holding shadow in his arms, the diminutive fox fast asleep. "Are you guys ready to head back to the hotel yet?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion. Harry nodded his head in excitement, before following N, Concordia, Anthea, and Hagrid to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5: Alola to Enemies and Friends!

Ch5: Treating friends and making Enemies!

A/N: As a side note for reference, If you paid attention in the third chapter, you'll have noticed that Anthea and Concordia are already wearing house colors. They have already been sorted into their houses.

* * *

It wasn't even a full two days in Diagon alley before they ended up needing to leave, though they did manage to get quite a bit more shopping done within that short time. Harry had several sets of first year trainer clothes, as well as a few stitch-on patches for the back of his jacket (Thankfully, it was allowed, and he was able to get the large pokéball emblem on to the back of it, along with a smaller Prémier ball patch on the breast pocket of it, by Anthea). He also was gifted with a pair of extremely high quality running shoes, and a collapsible set of Roller skates (Apparently it was actually against the rules for him to have them, but Concordia insisted on it, and Anthea made them get it. N also got a collapsible bike, while both of his sisters got scooters. Apparently they both planned to try out for their house Gauntlet teams, so they bought them in order to actually stand a better chance… that, and they wanted to be able to practice enough with their Pokémon and learn new moves. Apparently they actually were on the team for Ignis before they moved away from Unova)

The next day, they headed out to the train station, excitement radiating off of their entire group in waves. The Meridian Centre Station, one of the largest train center complex buildings in the world (Aside from Nimbasa station and the Saffron/Goldenrod Metro Stations), and had at least 50 trains going in and out of it daily. Harry and the others were walking around the train station, looking for one of the local families. Apparently it should be relatively easy to spot them due to their almost uniform appearance. The Weasley family was well known for their brilliant red hair, and friendly demeanor. N eventually spotted Mr. Weasley waiting for them at the warp panel to the Hogwart express station. He gave a cheery wave, before introducing them to his family. Mr. weasley was a tall, and very polite man that eagerly asked questions about anything and everything, and was nearly bursting with excitement at meeting Harry. "It's absolutely fantastic to be meeting you harry, I'm Arthur Weasley" he cheered brightly. "I'm here with my family, we're sending our youngest son to hogwarts this year."

Harry turned to N, who was watching the exchange with an amused look on his face. "Pfft, apparently everyone knows you're a celebrity then? I wonder how many times somebody will ask for your autograph?" he snickered, before laughing harder at the betrayed expression on Harry's face. "Hey, I'm just glad it isn't me or my sisters for once! It'll blow over eventually, at least I hope it will… " His expression changed to a deadpan one when he noticed a pair of twins giving them a mischievous look. "... Considering the way those two are staring us all down, I kinda don't think that's likely anymore.." said N weakly, he and harry both nearly face-faulted at the look the twins were giving them. Mr. weasley then decided to introduce them to ron, who seemed to be right around their own age, and had the same flaming red hair as the rest of his family.

They were finally on the train to Hogwarts, and already there were dozens of pokémon out of their balls and messing around with their trainers. Ron turned out to be a lot less mischievous than his brothers were, and took to showing Harry, N, Anthea, and Concordia around on the train. He showed Anthea and Concordia to the battle train car, where all of the students in their third year or higher could fight through simulated battles. The girls waved them off to one of the other train cars, and encouraged N and Harry to socialize a little bit (The thought of it seemed to make N break out in a cold sweat though, apparently he wasn't too fond of talking to other people). The train was decorated with various types of PokéGauntlet photos, from the different school and regional teams. There were teams such as the Meridian Machamps, The Mythoka Bronzongs, the Galuna Lunatones, the Leukosa Galvantula's, the Tatsuya Tyranitars, The Ignis Heatrans, The Vidar Armaldo's, and the Evergrande Rhyperiors. Harry blinked in surprise when he recognized his father as a member of one of the teams, the Gryffindor Incineroars. He was standing with a young man with wavy black hair, and a woman with bluish-black hair tied up into a messy braid. their outfit was different than most of the ones that Harry had seen Hogwarts students wearing. It was what looked like the uniform of Unity academy, a school in Almia that trained pokémon rangers. Harry pointed this out to Ron, who commented that the group was only posing for a reunion photo. Apparently the old Gauntlet team for Hogwarts back during the days when his mum and dad attended. "Obviously your father was a part of the team, along with his best mate Sirius Black." said ron, a look of surprise on his face. "But I definitely didn't expect to see them there, both of them transferred schools!" N seemed confused. "But she's only wearing a different uniform..." he murmured, "And From what I remember, neither Fiore nor Almia have a Pokégauntlet team." Ron nodded at this. "Yeah, but that's actually because it's very rare for anyone besides pokémon rangers to work with pokémon there!" he said, "Apparently they actually did get their own team set up eventually, though! The Unity Milotics!"

Harry, Ron, and N eventually found a semi-empty train compartment that only had two people. A bushy-haired girl with a small flower-like pokémon perched on her head, and a mousy haired boy with a small, acorn-like pokémon in his hands. The girl decided to approach them a few moments later. "You can go ahead and come in already, most of the other compartments filled up already." she said politely, waving for them to go ahead inside. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger, and the mousy haired boy introduced himself as Neville longbottom. Ron seemed to know him already, and began an avid conversation with him, dragging Harry and N into it as well. "Ya see, Neville and I are the children of two of our region's Gym leaders." said ron cheerfully. "My dad runs the Galuna town Gym, while Neville's Gran runs the Substrita Town Gym." Harry seemed somewhat confused by the idea of Gyms, so N decided to step in to offer information. "Gyms are where trainers that aim to enter the Pokémon league earn badges, a collection of pins that represent the amount of Gyms that you have conquered." he said, a frown on his face. Hermione nodded brightly, a smile on her face. "Yes, but that's not all. Most of the time you have to show at least 7 badges from each region in order to participate in a specific 'League'. Famous League conference examples are the Indigo Conference, The Evergrande Conference, and the Lily of the Valley Conference." she said, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "Apparently, it's treated kind of like a tournament for the league conferences as well, at least from what few of them I've seen on television."

A few moments after she spoke, the train compartment was opened up by a boy with fair skin, and pale blond, almost silvery, blonde hair, and a pair of boys that were about as wide as they were tall. The blonde kid turned out to be someone named Draco Malfoy, who was apparently a "Blood Purist"? The boy had made several derogatory remarks towards Hermione and Ron, as well as N. Harry expressed his confusion at the idea of blood purists after Shadow had turned into an illusory image of a rather terrifying pokémon (Said form nearly causing ron to faint, as it was a large, furry, bright yellow spider. N mentioned that it was a Pokémon known as a Galvantula, a pokémon native to the Unova region), and Neville seemed to deflate sadly as he explained. "Blood purists don't like people who haven't lived here in Zodia their whole lives. They also don't like people from foreign regions… Sorry, N." N didn't seem too bothered, though Hermione and Harry both seemed slightly concerned, so Neville immediately made to repair their opinions of the old families. "The Malfoy family, the Parkinson Family, and the Crabbe Family are the only old blood families that actually act like that. Families like mine, the Weasley family, The Diggory Family, the four founding families, and the Greengrass family don't usually discriminate against new blood families. Out of all of us though, I'd say the weasley family is probably the most accepting of anyone." N wilted visibly, and his sisters seemed distraught. "Why do people find it necessary to be like this?" he said sadly, his . "I'm glad that we were raised on the ideals of Pokémon rather than Humans… to think we came here to escape from things like this." Everyone seemed to quiet a bit at this statement, and the rest of the train ride was ridden in silence until a female announcer told them to begin their preparations to depart from the train to head to the school.


End file.
